The invention relates to providing a protective cover for eyeglasses, sunglasses or the like. Typically, eyeglasses or sunglasses are stored when not in use in either rigid or flexible so-called eyeglass cases. Normally such eyeglass cases include a pocket into which the eyeglasses are inserted and a cover is then closed and snapped shut. When eyeglasses are used the eyeglass case is simply placed in the user's pocket, perhaps in a purse, or is retained upon the user's belt to prevent loss. However, more often than not eyeglass cases are misplaced and/or lost, and in any event the ongoing association and disassociation of eyeglass cases and eyeglasses, as the latter are being used or not, is an ongoing source of frustration to the user.